Halfling
by onenerddot
Summary: fifteen year old Alexandria has been hunting as long as she can remember. now alone she continues to do small hunts nearby while telling her father she is visiting old friends. when a hunt goes wrong and she ends up with the Winchesters. thing is, Alex isn't human and the creatures she hunts knows that, she does not.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright... so this is my first fanfic ever so i don't know how this is going to go but we will see. If people lie it ill post a little more later.**

**Disclaimer:Sam and Dean and any other things from Supernatural are not mine.**

* * *

I wandered out to the kitchen about 11:30 for some hot chocolate. The house was quiet. My research was spread across the dining room table for tomorrow. Right now all I wanted was some sleep or there was no way I was going to get that job done in time. The problem with the cabin was that it was always dark no matter how many lights were on at a time. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed it. It looked like a shadow but I knew better.

"That's it! I'm taking care of you tonight. I don't care if I haven't slept in two days!" shouted at no one stomping up to my room. I threw on a pair of sweatpants and a black t-shirt before grabbing my bag off the floor and heading out. My truck was parked out front waiting for me. Yes, I am only fifteen, yes; I shouldn't be driving by myself yet. I never got caught and I had a fake ID that said I was sixteen anyway. I threw my bag into the passenger seat and buckled up. It was an old '69 Chevy pickup that my mom used to drive. The blue paint was faded by I honestly couldn't see anyone else driving it. Whit an hour and a half drive ahead of me I guess I have a little time to explain myself. My mom was a hunter. Not like the people who go out in the woods and kill wild animals for fun. I mean like ghosts and vampires and anything else you can think of that goes bump in the night. My dad found out when I was ten. I accidentally let it slip that mom was teaching me how to shoot some of her guns and he was gone two days later. The cabin that I stayed in was his. He hadn't visited it in three years so I stayed there calling him every few days hoping he would answer. I told him I had left mom and was trying to turn my life around. He never called back but a check started showing up in the mail once a month to help pay for food and other things. I had a feeling my mom was dead but didn't want to believe it yet even though it has been three years since I last saw her. A year after I had started staying at the cabin dad made me start homeschooling. It was nice. I didn't have to deal with the whole school absences when I went on hunting trips. My weapons rattled in their secret compartment as I pulled out into the highway heading east. There was a false bottom in the bed that held my weapons store full of guns and other supernatural weapons.

The shadow from the cabin was a reminder. It usually only showed up when I was about to get a premonition or I had just come out of one. Just after my mom vanished I started having these terrible nightmares about things that hadn't happened yet and then I would watch the news or read online somewhere that it had happened almost exactly like in my dream. After a while I took them as hints and headed towards them in search of a good hunt and managed to stop some of the bad things from happening. About a year ago they started coming during the day. I think the shadow is kind of a side effect of the premonitions. Either way I needed to get rid of this thing so I could sleep. I had had a premonition wake me up. This one was set in an old hotel a couple hours down the road. It was set to be demolished in two weeks. Kids had been sneaking in there for months now to mess around in there, the premonition started out like I was walking down one of the hallways then I turned into a room where two men were standing carrying shotguns. They were arguing about something. A sound came from somewhere down the hall drawing their attention and they darted out of the room to find out what it was. The whole time I could feel the ghost energy in the hotel. After that part I couldn't remember much except that I had to be there during the hunt. The shadow pretty much confirmed my suspicions about joining this hunt. I pulled out onto the highway and headed that direction. I had a ghost to catch.


	2. Ghost hunt

**So i had a few people actually read this so I thought i would post a little more tonight before i go to bed. Enjoy, there is a bit more action in this scene.**

* * *

An hour and a half later I pulled up on the back side of the hotel and slid under the security fence, my gun tucked into my waistband. The place looked ready to fall apart on its own. Most of the windows were broken and the entire south side was slowly sinking into the ground. The front doors had already been pried open and there were two sets of footprints in the dust. _Damn they are already here. _I thought as I headed for the staircase and began climbing towards the 6th floor. My instincts took over and lead me towards room 612. Ducking inside the room I found the two men standing with their backs to me arguing.

"I thought you said it would be here Sam!" the shorter one snapped.

"Maybe it only attacks girls" The taller one said. Just as he said that I felt an energy flick past me as it darted down the hall a bit farther. I followed it leaving the two boys alone to argue. It darted strait into room 623, the room where the events had all been centered. The lock was already broken so I just nudged the door open with my foot, my gun at the ready. This room was about to cave in on itself. The walls were all sagging inward and there was almost no glass left on the window. Not that I could see the window though, Mr. ghost was standing between me and that point and he didn't look very happy to see me. No backup; Check, Murderous ghost trying to kill me: Check, I must be on a routine hunting trip then. Anyway, Mr. Ghost decided I was a threat and a very real looking knife appeared in his hand as he took off running towards me. In a matter of seconds I had fired off a couple salt rounds into him and he was gone, for now. His knife had grazed my arm just below the shoulder but nothing super bad or anything. According to online accounts the man that had died here was cremated so I was just looking for a lock of hair or something to burn. Quickly I checked all the drawers in the hotel room coming up empty. Of course it was in the creepy dark bathroom, why wouldn't it be in the creepy dark bathroom. The mirror in the bathroom had been shattered so there was broken glass carpeting the floor. Starting on the far wall and working my way back towards the door I started looking. I had just finished the wall when Mr. ghost rematerialized and I saw it. Tucked under a folded washcloth on the counter was a comb. From the half-light in the room it looked like there was hair on it. Mr. ghost didn't want me getting to it though. He had his knife again. I raised my gun to dispel him again and it jammed. Now of all times it decided to jam up. I had just cleaned it too.

I backed up until I felt my back hit the wall. I had nowhere to go. His not very ghostlike elbow pressed into my neck forcing my head against the wall while his knife dug into my right forearm. This was it. i was going to die right there in an abandoned hotel would now what happened to me. Jus then the two men from the other room burst in the taller one spotted me first and pointed it out to his friend who raised his gun to dispel the ghost. I fell to the floor ghasping as he vanished.

"The comb!"I Choked out gesturing in the general direction of the counter where i had seen it. the taller one grabbed it and lit it on fire. It was one of those weird treated wood ones so it caught fire and burned quickly. I had caught my breath enough to stand up. I tried to walk out when the short her guy held out his hand to stop me. They were hunters, I could tell that much by the way they handled the situation but I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. His partner gave him a look and he dropped his hand to let me past. After tying a piece of cloth around my forearm where the ghost had cut me I headed back to my truck to find a ,hotel to crash in for the night.

"Why the hell did you let her go?!" Dean asked as the girl darted from the room.

"There is only one motel within ten miles of this place that will let somebody like her rent a room and we are staying at it. With any luck she will be there when we get back." Sam replied calmly. Dean shook his head before heading out of the hotel room.

* * *

The only place to stay close by was a crappy little motel with stained carpets and doors that looked like a six year old could kick down. The desk clerk didn't even bat an eye hen I asked for a room though. I grabbed my bag from my truck before heading inside. The cut on my forearm was still bleeding pretty bad. I was going to have to sew it shut. The problem was I had left my first aid kit in the truck. Sighing I grabbed the room key and headed out to get the kit. The two men from the hotel were leaning on the back of a very nice looking impala talking to a man in a tan trench coat. Turning towards my truck I grabbed the kit. Back in the room I washed out the cut with water , then rubbing alcohol, which stung like hell but at least it wouldn't get infected. I used dental floss as my string. It as clean so it worked well and wasn't super expensive either. It took ten stitches to close up. Just after I had tied it off there came a knock at the door. Normally I would ignore it but if it as housekeeping I didn't want them in here at the moment. My gun and stuff was on the bed and there was blood in the sink. I cracked the door open just bit. The taller of the two men from the hotel was standing there.

"Go away!" I snapped before closing the door again. I needed sleep. Now was as good as any. I put the do not disturb sign up and crashed into bed for a much needed sleep.

"Told you she would be here Dean" Sam said as the girl from the hotel grabbed something out of her truck.

"So you know her then?" Cas asked watching dart back to her room.

"She was at the hotel when we were hunting that ghost. She found it before we did. The only reason we knew she was there is because we heard gunshots town the hall. She knew they we needed to burn the comb to get rid of him so she has had some sort of training as a hunter." Sam said. It was nearly two in the morning and they still hadn't called it a night. Cas was still stating at the girls hotel room door.

"Cas? Cas!" Dean snapped getting his attention back.

"I have to go" Cas said before vanishing.

"Listen Dean let's call it a night and find a new case in the morning." Sam said

" I'm cool with that I just want to know who she is and what the hell she is doing hunting at such a young age alone." Dean replied.

" I'll go talk to her if you want" Sam said

"Go ahead then." Dean said as Sam started across the parking lot. He knocked on the door then waited till the girl cracked the door open just a bit to see who was there.

"Go away!" She napped before closing g the door again.

"That looked like of went well." Dean said with a smirk.

"She slammed the door in my face Dean, it went great." Sam replied sarcastically."Let's just call it a night and figure something out in the morning." Dean nodded and they headed into their hotel room two doors down from the girls'.


	3. Kidnap and rescue

**Here's another chapter. Things will start to pick up here in the next few chapters. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

It ended up being about 2am before I actually managed to fall asleep. My arm had been killing me so I had to get up and dig out some pain meds of some sort. When I did manage to fall asleep I almost immediately woke up in the room I had affectionately named the angel room. The almost stark white room with gold trim and an ornate table in the center covered with whatever food I really wanted at the time.

"Do you have a lead for me Castiel?" I asked turning to the angel that was standing in the room.

"I do in fact have a lead for you Alexandria. There is a group of three demons a few towns away that I would like you to take care of before they cause any more trouble. There will be information in your room for you when you wake up." He said.

"Alright then, I'll leave in a few hours. I need to catch up on some sleep." I told him before turning and walking towards the doors that would let me back out into the dream I was supposed to be having right now before the angels hijacked it. Just as I layed my hand on the door knob Castiel stiffened.

"There is someone in your room Alexandria. You need to wake up! NOW!" He said panic edging into his voice. I forced myself up into consciousness like swimming to the surface of a pool. I was no longer curled up safely under the covers of my bed but tied to the surprisingly comfortable desk chair. Two men were going through everything in the room. The contents of my bags were dumped all over the floor and the beds were destroyed their blankets torn off in search of something.

"Jakx is here, Lets go." One of the men said as he pushed aside the curtain on the window. The man cut the rope that was holding me to the chair and grabbed the one in between my wrists yanking on it hard to pull me too my feet. Just outside my door there was one of those creepy white kidnapper vans that don't have the windows in the back. One of the men from hotel room threw me int the back to another man who was waiting a grin on his face as I fell by his feet. As I looked up at him he kicked me square in the face and I screamed. Judging from the blood I could feel pouring down my face he had probably broken my nose. I Heard the doors to the van close as the man in the back picked me up by the collar of my shirt and flung me against the side of the van; Knocking me out cold.

* * *

Sam woke to the sound of a door banging open somewhere in the motel. A few moments later a high pitched scream pierced the air. _The girl, _was the first thought in his head. Pushing asked the curtain on the window he saw a couple men closing up the back doors to a white van just in front of her room.

"Dean! Wake up!" Sam snapped as he started to pack up some of their things.

"Sammy, its three thirty in the morning. We do need a full night of sleep sometimes" Dean groaned.

"Fine, continue sleeping. I'm pretty sure three demons just took the girl from the hotel, but that is no big deal." That got Dean's attention. Five minutes later they were on the road following the van at a distance.

"I don't get it. She can't be much older than seventeen. What on earth would demons want with her?" Sam asked as they pulled up outside a warehouse the van had turned into a few minutes ago.

"My thoughts too. Demons don't make house calls very often." Dean added.

"Meg did for us a few times so maybe these ones have an old quarrel with her." Sam said.

"well it looks like it is just the three of them. That much we can handle." Dean said as he climbed out of the impala. Just as they entered the warehouse a bloodcurdling scream pierced the air. They hurried to the main part and hid behind one of the shelves near the edge to see what was going on. Near the center of the warehouse the shelves had been moved out of the way to create an open space where the Demons were. Suspended from the ceiling was the girl with her hands high above her head. Her and one of the demons was inside a circle of fire liked the ones used to capture angels. The demon in the center ran a knife down her leg causing her to scream again.

Sam walked around the outside of the warehouse before coming up behind one of the demons on the outside of the circle and silencing it with his demon knife before he could call out to his friends. Dean did the same with his angel blade on the other side. Together they headed towards the one on the center with the girl. The demon just smiled as Sam stabbed him. Just as Sam withdrew the knife he drove his up to the hilt into the girls side. She gasped in pain but didn't have the energy to scream anymore. Sam reached up and cut the roe holding her up. Careful not to Jar the knife in her side they drove her back to the motel.

"Cas, If you've got a moment we could use your help" Dean prayed as they laid her down on one of the beds in their motel room.

"You called Dean." Cas said expectantly as he appeared in the room. His eyes went wide when he saw the girl laying on the bed.

"Demons kidnapped her. Taking her to a hospital will cause too many questions so we brought her back here hoping you could heal her enough so she won't bleed out in our hotel room." Sam said.

"Of course." Cas said as he placed two fingers on her forehead. The cuts on her arms and legs became light scars as did the knife wound in her side.

"Her name is Alex and she should be fine in a few hours." He told them as he straightened up before vanishing.

* * *

**thanks for reading. I'm going to try and post more regularly now that my schedule has evened out a bit.**


	4. The Winchesters

**Alright. Here is another chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Come on angel girl, just tell us where it is and we will kill you quickly." The demon growled. I remember crying out something to the fact of I didn't know what he was talking about but he didn't believe me. I knew now it was a dream but I couldn't make myself wake up like usual. It was almost a relief when the dream faded and Castiel was standing there.

"You are safe now Alex. When you wake up the Winchesters will be there. They are the ones that saved you. Trust them they can help you." He told me before dumping me back into my nightmare. The only difference was that now I could wake up. It took a bit and I ended up waking up just before the stupid demon stabbed me in the side. I'm pretty sure I actually screamed out loud judging by the faces of the two men in the room.

"Well, you're awake." One of them said from where he was sitting at his computer. I rolled my eyes and slid off the bed making my way towards the door.

"Hang on there. Where do you think you're going?" The other one said, even with his friend sitting down I could tell he was the shorter of the two of them.

"I'm going to my room to take a shower and get some clean clothes. Judging by the set-up of the room we're at the same dead end motel we were at yesterday. I'll be back in an hour." I snapped pushing his hand away. The shower felt heavenly on my sore and freshly scarred body. I could tell the second I woke up that an angel had healed me just by how well the cuts had healed. The one in my side still hurt a little but I wasn't going to complain about something so little. I pulled on a clean tank top and a pair of sport shorts before slipping on my flip flops and my favorite hoodie. The two men would be waiting when I got back. Castiel called them the Winchesters. The taller one let me in when I got there.

"I'm obligated to come and thank you guys for saving my life. It is my own fault for not warding my room before I went to bed though." I said as I leaned against the table by the window. "How much did Castiel tell you guys?"

"He told us your name was Alex then took off." The taller one said.

"He popped into my dream and told me you two were the Winchesters then dumped me back into my dream."

"That would be us. I'm Dean and this is my younger brother Sam." The shorter of the two said.

"How do you know Cas anyway, Alex?" Sam asked sitting down on the corner of the bed.

"I prayed for help and he answered." I replied shortly. It was still kind of a sore subject for me.

"That's it? Of all the angels in heaven , Cas showed up, because you prayed for help?" Dean asked.

"I asked for the angel that helped me before to help me again."

"Helped you before? With what?" Sam asked.

"getting my life back." I told him sliding the right shoulder of my hoodie off to show the still quite noticeable handprint I found when I had returned to the surface almost four years ago. I didn't really want to discuss the circumstances of getting that handprint with two people who probably didn't know what it meant. I slid my hoodie back on and turned around to see looks of shock on bot their faces. I guess they did know what the handprint meant.

"Alex, How old are you?" Sam asked.

"Fifteen, almost sixteen." I replied.

"And how long have you been back?" Dean asked.

"When I turn sixteen it will be four years. I turned thirteen two days after I got back."

"What kind of deal was a twelve year old making?" Dean asked.

"A stupid one. I was desperate and didn't know who to turn to."

"What did you ask for?" Sam asked.

"Help finding my mom. She vanished on a routine werewolf hunt. I haven't seen her since. The demon gave me a bunch of coordinates and six months. I looked until my time was up then went downstairs for six months. I kept looking when I got back but there wasn't much. I gave up about a year ago and kept hunting by myself."

"What did Cas help you with then?" Dean asked.

"In all honesty, I don't want to talk about it right now." I told them.

"Well why not?"

"Because I don't want t-" I started then grabbed the edge of the table. _Not now, Please not now. _I thought closing my eyes tight. My head felt like it was splitting open. Getting premonition wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world. I fought them when they came initially but eventually I couldn't take it anymore and let the premonition in.

The vision was a short one in respects to some of my others. There was a sign for a couple towns over called Smith's Center. It flashed to a warehouse on the edge of town where a teenager was cutting the lock on the door. Just as it broke, demon smoke jammed its way down her throat.

That was it. I came back to reality curled up in a ball next to the table in Sam and Dean's room.

"Are you alright, Alex?" Sam asked offering his hand to help me up.

"I'm fine." I breathed. I was still a little shaken from having one so suddenly. Normally I can tell they are coming about an hour in advance.

"What exactly just happened there?" Sam asked as I sat down on the bed pulling my knees up to my chest.

"A premonition. I have them sometimes. They show me things that are going to happen in the next few days that are preventable if I get there in time. They just give me a really bad a headache when they first start," I replied.

"How long ago did they start?" Dean asked. I couldn't tell what he was thinking on this subject. Most hunters that found out about them didn't want anything to do with me.

"Two months after I got back. I thought they were just nightmares at first till the things actually started happening. I started praying after that. Cas came and told me how to deal with them."

"How often do you have them Alex?"

"Once or twice a week. Sometimes they come in a dream and I don't even know they are coming till it is over." I told them as I stood up and grabbed my room key.

"Now I need some real sleep." I said then walked out.

* * *

**That's it for now. Hope you liked it. Send me a message if you have any questions or something you just want to tell me. **


	5. There is Nothing Wrong with Me

**I Haven't posted anything in here forever and i really am sorry for that. I got super busy and totally forgot about this story. I do have stuff written and I will post when I can. Sorry for being a terrible author and not posting anything for like two months. Enjoy a new chapter.**

* * *

For the second time in the last twenty four hours I crashed into the hotel bed to sleep for a few hours. Lucky me it was uneventful this time. I woke just as the sun was going down and started doing a little research on the vision I had just had. It wouldn't take too long to drive there if I could shake the boys. They would weigh me down on a hunt, especially a routine one like this. A note slid under the door while I was mapping out a plan once I made it to Smith's Center, the little town in my vision. I rolled my eyes and slid off the bed to go grab it. The boys asked me to come over in about an hour to talk. They were going to give me the "you-have-visions-so-you-must-be-a-monster" talk followed by the "we-will-not-kill-you-if-you-don't-kill-anyone" talk. Almost every other hunter I had met had done this to me. My boyfriend was one of three hunters who hadn't. The other two were dead. I had nothing better to do so an hour later I headed over to their room.

"You wanted me so here I am." I said as Sam opened the door. He smiled and held the door open for me to walk in. The far end of the room had been cleared and a devils trap was painted on the ceiling.

"What the hell? Are you two summoning a demon, in your hotel room? Why?" I snapped.

"Kind of. We have a 'friend' of sorts that can tell us what is up with you and your vision things." Dean said. He was mixing something on the table near the trap. He said some Latin and next thing I knew a man was standing inside the trap.

"Hello boys?" the man said with a smile. "I can't assume this is a friendly call so just have a nice chat. I'm also going to guess it has something to do with the teenage girl sitting in your room."

"Maybe it is!" I snapped straightening up.

"I like her. Now back to business. What was it you two needed?" The man asked.

"I have visions of the future. They think it is somehow related to my time in hell. Just tell them I'm normal so I can get going." I said standing up.

"Come here then darling." The man said. Sam stopped me at the edge of the trap and handed me a knife.

"Don't try anything, Crowley" he said as I stepped forward. Crowley pulled me in close to him and stared at me. I would have punched the smug grin right off his face had he not been holding my arms against my sides. Seconds later he shoved me away.

"She seems fine to me boys." He said before glancing up at the trap expectantly. Sam reached up and scratched off part of the paint to let Crowley go. He was gone a few seconds later.

"See, I'm perfectly normal. Now. If you will excuse me I have a demon to stop. Nice meeting you guys. Forget I ever talked to you guys." I said heading for the door.

"Crowley isn't usually like that. Something about you scared him off." Sam said grabbing my shoulder.

"Not my problem." I said then walked out. Adult hunters always felt like they needed to protect me because I was younger than them. In my room I started packing up all my things. The demons really made a mess of this place. It took me almost an hour to gather everything back up. Also all of my devils trap bullets were missing. Hopefully I had some more in the truck somewhere or I was going to make some more before I went to go find the demon in Smiths Center. As I headed out to put away some of my things in the back of the truck, Sam can out of his room with a duffel bag. Ignoring him I swung up into the bed of my truck and opened up the compartment for all my hunting tools. I was going to jail for like a gazillion years if the cops ever found this. I didn't notice Sam had come over till he leaned over the edge.

"Go away" I said without looking up. I was looking for a specific box of bullets that should have had my trap bullets in it. Maybe they were in my demon hunting bag in the other compartment. Sam was still standing over me as I put away some of my extra ghost hunting equipment from the other night. He reached around Mr and grabbed my super soak-er out of the bed.

"am I allowed to ask want on earth this could be used for in hunting?" He asked.

"I fill the clips with holy water. They actually come in handy sometimes. I said grabbing it back and putting it away.

"How on earth does someone figure out something like that works?"

"I was ten and I went to go play in the park with the other kids who were having a water fight. I took one of the water bottles from the truck not knowing it was holy water. That's how. Found put the park director was possessed. I got to keep the water gun." I said jumping down out of the truck bed and closing the tailgate. Pulling my key out of my pocket, I headed up to the front office and checked out. As I got back to my truck Dean can out of his room with two duffel bags over his shoulder.

"Where are we headed, Alex?" He asked tossing the key to Sam to go check out.

"I'm going to Smiths Center. You two are going somewhere else entirely to take care of some other supernatural creature." I said leaning against the truck.

"We are headed that direction anyway so we might as well help you out." Dean said.

"No. I said I was doing this alone so I'm doing this alone." I snapped.

"Just one hunt Alex. We don't have any leads right now anyway so why not hello you out." Sam said.

"Fine, but Sam has to drive with me." I said throwing my keys at him and going around to the passenger side to climb in. We were on the road ten minutes later headed for Smiths Center, Kansas.


	6. Smith's Center

**It has been a while since i added a chapter and I am sorry about that. ****Writers block is annoying. ****Anyway, enjoy a new chapter. I'm almost done with the next chapter.**

**~ Mary**

* * *

Once we hit the interstate headed the right direction I pulled out my notebook and detailed the premonition I had in the boys room. I kept a record of every premonition I had ever gotten in hopes that I would find a pattern in them. Once that was done I pulled out my laptop and portable WiFi modem to set up an existence for myself. I rarely used my real name on hunts. It was just to dangerous. Especially since I didn't know how tight of a watch my dad really was keeping on me. It would take us a few hours to get to Smiths Center and it would definitely be dark so I had plenty of time. Maybe we would even hit the tail end of the late dinner rush and the local diner was still open.

"Do you use an alias in hunts or still use your real name?" Sam asked as I finished my forged Facebook page.

"Of course. My favorite is Grace Ann Christo. I use it on all of my demon hunts." I said leaning back.

"Christo? What compelled you to use that as your last name?"

"It is a demon hunt, Sam. Why wouldn't I?"

"Just asking. I've never heard of it being used that way before." Sam said. I pulled out the research that Cas had left me in my room to read up on this hunt. It wasn't very often that my visions and what the angels wanted me to do coincided so I was going to take advantage of it while I could. Dean called when we were about ten minutes away from Smiths Center to find out what the plan was once we got there.

"What are we doing when we get into town?" Dean asked as a greeting.

"It will be a little late to question anybody in town about stuff so we could probably just get a hotel and find some dinner ton-" I cut off as a new vision started crashing in. I had never had one so suddenly before or this close to a previous one. Sam was calling my name and trying to get me to respond as he pulled the truck off to the side of the road. I couldn't move and I couldn't see anything around me but I could still feel the movement of the truck and Sam's hand on my shoulder shaking me. What was happening to me now? My visions always completely disconnected me from my physical senses so why could I still feel the truck moving? Almost as quick as it started the vision was over though and I could move again. Granted it gave me an awful headache.

"Alex! Talk to me!" Sam almost shouted.

"Just a vision. Keep driving, we are almost there anyway." I whispered pinching the bridge of my nose and squeezing my eyes shut. It sort of relieved the headache.

"You okay Alex?" Dean asked over the phone.

"I think so. It just came so suddenly I didn't have any defense built up against it at all." I said sitting up. I needed to write down what I remembered from my vision before I forgot it.

"I'll talk to you guys when we get into town then." Dean said then hung up.

After I finished writing down the vision I glanced up at Sam. Writing it down made it clear what the vision wanted me to do.

"Head for the diner when we get into town." I said as I bent over to stuff my notebook in my backpack. I pulled out my old anti-possession bracelet I used to wear when I was too young for the tattoo.

"I'm not even going to ask I'm just going to assume it has something to do with your vision and do what you ask for now." Sam said pulling onto the exit ramp.

"I saw the girl from the vision I had in your hotel room sitting in a diner eating something and writing on a map of the town, making notes in a journal next to her. If I go in there I may be able to befriend her and save us a bunch of time tomorrow." I said. Sam nodded handing me his phone to text Dean what we were doing. We ended up waiting in the diner parking lot for five minutes before Dean finally showed up.

"Some guy in a minivan tried to cut me off as I tried to get off on the exit just behind you guys. What's the plan now?" He asked.

"First of all, I don't know you guys. Once we are inside don't look at me, don't talk to me, I'm just another teenager eating a late dinner at the small diner in town." I said. Both Sam and Dean nodded in agreement. "I'll text you when I'm ready to leave." Then I walked off towards the door to the diner, snatching my keys from Sam on the way inside.

Inside the diner I grabbed a seat up at the counter off to the side. There were a couple other people at the counter and some people in the booths around the outside of the building. I ordered my dinner before pulling out my hunting book. In the back I kept a list of names and numbers for hunters I know I could call on if I got into a tough spot. Pulling up the numbers on my phone I added Sam and Dean to the list.

"That's quite the list pf phone numbers you've got there you lady, I can add mine to that list if you would like." A man said sitting down next to me.

I blinked looking up at him. A lot of people were taller than me I found out. After a few seconds it dawned on me that he was actually trying to flirt with me. This guy had to be at least thirty five!

"Bug off, Joe. She is way too young for you anyway." A voice said from behind us. Turning on my stool I found a girl in dark jeans and a band t-shirt so worn I couldn't hardly read it anymore. Her dark hair was falling around her shoulders in a way that would have driven me crazy. That is when I realized that it was the girl from my vision. In the vision she had pulled her hair back into a ponytail but it was definitely her. Joe grumbled something in reply before moving down a few seats. The girl took a seat next to me where Joe was and ordered from the waitress.

"Sorry about Joe. I'm pretty sure he has tried to flirt with every girl that visits this town. I'm Lizzie by the way." She said turning to me.

"Grace." I replied. I needed to befriend this girl. She was in danger and I could stop it.

"Nice to meet you Grace. What brings you here of all places? There is nothing exciting to do here unless you want to run around in the haunted warehouses." Lizzie said with a smile.

"I'm just passing through. I started homeschooling a few years ago so I could travel. My mom used to call me a restless soul. Now what is this about haunted warehouses?" I asked.

"There are a couple warehouses on the edge of town that are most defiantly haunted. The things that happen in them are not natural. I'm going to investigate tomorrow night." Lizzie said proudly.

"Why would you go into someplace haunted on purpose though?"

"Seems like fun. Maybe that's just the adrenalin junkie in me."

"I was just curious. I used to video haunted places to post online while I was traveling. They were my sort of recreational pleasure when I was on my own. I think most of them got taken down a few years ago. Mind if I come with you?" I asked.

"I would love to have you come. Most of the time I am alone on these things. I know, I know, that's really dangerous but none of my friends want to go with me so yeah." Lizzie replied. Her eyes had lit up when I had asked to come with. We exchanged phone numbers just as our rood came. Lizzie had been running investigations of haunted places around the area for a few years now. Needless to say, we both had some stories to share. I think we talked for over an hour before I decided I should probably call Sam and Dean to find out what motel we were staying at. Lizzie promised she would call tomorrow with a meeting spot for our adventure tomorrow night. Sam texted me directions to the motel along with a room number for their room. He would give me the key to my room when I got there. Sleep sounded really nice right now.


	7. Lizzie and I Go Hunting

**I am literally the worst author ever. I get stuck on a part of the story and don't work on it for almost two months. I want to be able to post more often but at the moment school is a crazy mess. Enjoy a new chapter.**

**~Mary**

* * *

I rolled out of bed the next morning and headed directly for the showers. Lizzie would be calling sometime today to run through our plan for tonight. Sam and Dean's room was attached to mine so I headed over there with my laptop so we could get some research done before she called.

"Lizzie is going to call sometime within the next couple hours with plans for tonight. After that we will need to coordinate how things are going to go down in there. Lizzie has very little experience with hunting like we do so I want her out of there as quickly as possible. Then we can take care of the demons. The advantage of having you two with me means that I don't have to trust Lizzie to go outside when I tell her to, you two will be able to keep her out there as well. I don't like having innocent people caught up in all this." I said.

" At your age you should still be innocent all of this as well." Dean said.

"I've read the books you two. You two weren't exactly old when you found out about the supernatural." I said. Sam looked taken aback by this.

"Where on earth did you find those books?" Sam asked.

"I own the entire print series and Carver and I chatted over e-mail quite a bit. I have all the other books after those ones as well. Being a hunter sure is an adventure isn't it." I replied.

"Sure. Now, do you have any idea what warehouse the demons are in or are we blind until Lizzie leads us there tonight?" Dean asked.

"I have an idea and I'll ask her when she calls so we can formulate a plan. Then we need to get prepped so we are ready to go tonight." I said leaning back in my chair. We talked for a while longer about a plan for tonight when my phone went off.

"Hey Lizzie. What's the plan for tonight?" I asked waving at Sam and Dean to be quiet. Lizzie and I drafted out a simple plan for tonight. Once I got off the phone Sam Dean and I made our hunting plans to work alongside with hers.

I had about an hour before I needed to pick up Lizzie. Sam and Dean would be waiting just past the entrance to her neighborhood when we left it. They would follow us at a distance until we found the warehouse then wait till Lizzie and I were inside to follow. I showered quickly before packing my bag. If everything went as planned tonight the boys and I would be ditching town tonight. There were four clips of holy water in my bag as well as my demon knife. My angel blade was tucked safely inside my jacket in case I really needed it. Fingers crossed that I wouldn't. All the bullets in my gun were carved with a devils trap so all I needed to do was sink one into each demon then exorcise them safely. I just hoped my aim was on point tonight and at these demons didn't know the ones that attacked me.

"Okay. We are all set. I'll tell her my SD card for my camera was full so I'm not going to tape this one. I'm just doing it for the fun of the search and we will go from there. Keep a good distance. You two know where the warehouse is so you can get there without following super closely. I'll see you two in an hour." I said grabbing my packed duffle bag off the bed and my keys off the desk. Lizzie wasn't expecting me for another twenty minutes so I had time to fill up the truck in case we needed to ditch town and pick up another jug of water for making holy water since most of it was in the clips for tonight. I wanted more before I ran out completely. By the time I got that done I needed to get going to find Lizzie's house. Neighborhoods were mazes that I had literally no skill in navigating and I didn't want to be late. Turns out, the dash clock in my truck is off my three minutes and I was late anyway.

"Well, punctuality isn't your strong suit. I'm going to assume my house was a pain in the butt to find since I'm not on a main drive and you drove in circles trying to find it." Lizzie laughed getting into the truck.

"You could say that. Neighborhoods aren't my favorite places to drive around in. I lose all sense of direction in the little side streets. Once we get onto main roads I'm golden." I said with a laugh to match. Lizzie grinned as I backtracked out of the neighborhood to the main road and headed towards the warehouses on the other side of the highway that cut through town. We made it in practically no time since traffic was already pretty thin at this hour. I only saw the impala twice in my rear view mirror a couple blocks behind us.

"So… My camera's SD card was full so I won't be videotaping anything tonight. Just going to look around for the fun of it. You ready?" I asked as I put my truck into park.

"Of course. No time like the present. I'm just excited to have someone going with me this time. My best friend thought I was crazy when I told her some out of town girl wanted to go chase ghosts with me." Lizzie said. I smiled and slid out of the truck throwing my bag over my shoulder.

"I guess I will have to tell her I actually did go chase ghosts with you so that she believes you." I said.

"Whatever. What all do you have in your bag?"

"For starters, my lock picking set as well as holy water and salt. They are supposed to disperse evil ghosts." I told her pulling out my picks. Seconds later I had the door popped open and my picks were back in my bag.

"I'm not even going to ask." Lizzie mumbled as I waved her inside. As soon as she was in I propped the door open part of the way with an old scrap of wood that was lying on the ground next to the door. The hallway that I stepped into was dark. Some of the security lights were on but many of the bulbs were broken. A little bit of ambient light managed to push its way through the dirt caked windows. Along the far wall pallets were stacked with empty boxes that were starting to sag with age and moisture. I dropped my bag in between two of the stacks and pulled out my gun. The clip was loaded with devil's trap bullets in case I need it. Tucking that into my waistband I grabbed my salt packs and the smaller of the two super soakers I had brought with me. Lizzie waited while I gathered my things. When I stood he smiled and headed down the hallway. The hallway opened up onto the main warehouse floor where almost all the old shelving units were still standing and filled with even more decaying cardboard boxes. Some of the other shelves had been knocked down and stacked in the corner.

"The inventory floor is where there has been the most activity so I thought this would be the space to start in and we could branch out from there. Not too hard and if we get tired we can go back to your hotel and crash for the night. My parents never expect me home when I go out chasing ghosts. They are convinced I will get myself killed or arrested one of these times." Lizzie said.

"Cool. Let's do this aisle by aisle till we get to the open space." I said. Lizzie nodded and we started down the aisles. We had made it down two aisles when I felt someone behind us. I whirled around holding my flashlight up above my tiny hand held super soaker like police do in the movies.

"Now miss, a tiny squirt gun isn't going to do much to protect you." The man standing behind me said. I pumped the trigger twice causing holy water to splash all over his face as it began to steam.

"Time to run." I said to Lizzie as we took off down the aisle.


	8. Some Demons are smarter than others

**Hey... A new chapter! I finished school today so I'm going to post this on a Thursday instead of waiting till Sunday. I'm actually proud of myself for getting this typed up and on here as quick as I did. This chapter is actually pretty long for here and I couldn't find a place to break it. Things pick up from here. Enjoy more to come later. :)**

**~Mary**

* * *

Lizzie turned out to be really fast when running from a strange guy whose face started smoking when I squirted him with water. We hid in one of the side offices that had a steel door.

"What. The. Hell. Was that?" Lizzie asked sliding down to the floor.

"You honestly wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said peering out of the blinds of the office. I could make out about three people in the warehouse from our vantage point but I was almost certain there were more.

"I brought you hear on a ghost hunt tonight because I just happened to meet you at the diner last night. Why do I feel like you knew that was going to happen?" Lizzie asked looking up at me. Even in the dim light I could see the betrayal playing across her face.

"You wouldn't have understood at the diner and you won't understand now. What I know is that staying in this warehouse is dangerous and we need to get out of here." I said.

"Just tell me"

"I knew you would be in that diner last night and I knew you would be coming here on a ghost hunt only to get in way over your head and…" I started before it dawned on me. Lizzie could be possessed and that there was an open vent system in the building. "Here, put this on, follow me and I will explain it all to you over some cheesy fries at the diner." I said tugging the bracelet out of my pocket and shoving it into her hand.

"Grace…"

"Don't, you have no idea what is going on here and I don't want to be responsible for your death because I screwed up and couldn't protect you. These aren't your run of the mill, sprinkle a little salt and they run away ghosts, truthfully they aren't ghosts at all." I snapped handing her my mini water gun. Her eyes widened as I pulled my real gun out of my waistband.

"The hell Grace. We came looking for ghosts that may or may not exist and you came ready to kill with a little squirt gun that shoots acid and a real gun."

"I swear to you it is filled with holy water. It only smokes if it hits a non heavenly being, meaning demons basically. Shoot me of you like. For us it is just water. You could drink it for all I care." I snapped back at her.

"Demons, Grace!"

"My name isn't Grace, it's Alex and yes I said demons. They spawn from hell and come up here to make a mess of the world and screw up people's lives. Worked pretty well for me." I said.

" What are you talking about? How long have you known about demons?"

"I think I was six when my mom started teaching me. I'm not going to get into all of this right now. You can go home tonight and get up tomorrow morning like a normal person. Hang out with friends or sit in your room reading a book all day. Stay innocent because trust me, knowing makes it harder to want to go back to a normal life. Let's move. Stay behind me and be quiet." I said opening the door for us to slide out. Surprisingly Lizzie listened and followed me along the edge of the building towards the hallway we came in from. We were almost there when footsteps started up behind us.

"When I say so I went you to take off in a dead sprint and get to my truck. There is an extra set of keys in the hollow space behind the glove box. If I don't come out assume the worst and get yourself out of here." I said to Lizzie. Her eyes widened but she nodded in acceptance as I turned to face the footsteps.

"Go!" I snapped before leveling my gun at the random guy standing in front of me and putting two bullets squarely in his left leg. He dropped as I moved past him towards the next aisle of boxes. The sound of a gun going off behind me made me turn back around to face the demon still sitting there now holding a gun and looking mighty pleased with himself.

"I'll give you credit for that one. Not all demons are as resourceful as you." I said then exorcised the demon right there. I watched as the smoke arced up and out of the warehouse. It was good that he was gone but that now meant that everyone else in this warehouse knew exactly where I was now. Turning to move back down the aisle a wave of pain crashed over me. The bullet hadn't made its mark to kill me but it was now buried in my side. It was almost amazing I hadn't noticed before I exorcised the guy. Hearing footsteps behind me I ran. No sense in keeping myself out in the open with at least two more demons running lose. Looping back around I slid back into the office Lizzie and I had hid in earlier. Yanking out my phone I dialed Sam.

"Hey Alex. We are just pulling up. You ready for us?" Sam asked as he answered.

"I was ready for you two ten minutes ago. Get in here and make sure Lizzie is in my truck waiting for me. She can't be in here. Not while she is so innocent. I took care of at least one of the demons when he got resourceful and tried to shoot me. Just get in here. I'm in the back office." I said. Sam tapped on the window of the office when they got inside.

"Lizzie was sitting in your truck when we pulled up. How many are you thinking" Sam asked.

"I only saw three but there could be up to six. There is too much stuff in the way to see the whole warehouse at once." I said.

"Spread out. Let's get this done quick." Dean said. Nodding I took one of the aisles that led to the section where the shelves had been knocked down. Just as I was about to turn the corner a demon came around holding another gun. Who on earth told demons that guns work to injure us just as much as knives do? Turning around I ducked tuned a stack of boxes cursing myself for not thinking these demons would be smart enough use guns. Most were fond of knives or using their powers. The wound in my side was still bleeding pretty badly but I was coping for now. Lucky me i wore a black t-shirt so the blood wasn't super visible. Peering back around I noticed the demon who had been hunting me. His back was now turned as he focused on something on the ground. My chance arose. Silently I slipped out from my hiding spot stalking up behind the guy with my knife at the ready. He turned around at the last second and struck a match before tossing it to the floor. I had fought demons before that had been fond of fire and how it hurt people. Somehow word had gotten around that I wasn't a big fan of it either. Yay me! The match hit the ground on a perfectly drawn circle of oil. An angel trap at its finest. I froze in place as the fire sped around on its track to complete the circle around me. Thinking fast I yanked my gun out and fired a couple devils trap bullets into the demon that had just trapped me. Until he got the bullets out he was as weak as a normal person would be. The issue was getting out of the trap circle without touching the fire. I had trapped my first angel at ten with my mom. When i dropped the match I stood too close to the circle and the leaping flames had singed my hands. I wasn't able to do anything properly with my fingers for almost a week. My mom and I trapped other angels over the next few years and every time the fire touched me I had issues. Something about the holy fire didn't agree with my skin in any way. Dean and Sam emerged from their sheltered spots. Deans blade still dripping from killing a demon recently. The one that trapped me must be the last one left.

"Hey, you want to put out this stupid fire for me." I asked waving. With my good hand. The other was down at my side trying to staunch the blood from my side wound. Sam tried to stomp out the fire while Dean finished off the last demon. The fire sprang back up every time when the air came flooding back to it.

"You're going to have to jump, I can't get it to go out!" Sam said. He was right, with all the dead bodies around we needed to get out of here before somebody found us here with them. The thing was I was going to have to touch the fire to do this.

"I- I can't." I stuttered looking up at Sam.

"Why not? We need to get going like now." Sam asked.

"I can't touch holy fire. I don't know why but it messes something up in my system." I said.

"I'm going to stomp down the fire a bit. When I do, run and jump over the lowered flames." Sam said. I nodded and backed up as far as I dared and waited till Sam gave me the signal to go. Just as I launched myself into the air the fire started climbing on the edge of the trap again. I felt the flames lick my shins as I tucked into a roll to land. I landed smoothly ending up sitting on the floor a few feet from the circle. There was a thin layer of soot on my shins where the fire had licked me. I had never been burnt on the legs before and I had no idea what the repercussions of this were going to be.

"Alex, let's go." Sam said coming up next to me. I yanked myself to my feet quickly regretting it when my vision spotted black. I was still loosing blood from the stupid bullet and now it was making me dizzy. I stumbled foreword a few steps before Sam caught me.

"Whoa there. You sure you're okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine." I snapped shoving him away and trying to take a few more steps before Dean caught me. His hand hit my side almost exactly where the bullet was buried and I involuntarily shied away from him. There was blood on his hand as he pulled away a bit.

"You are not fine Alex." He said.

"I need to get Lizzie home then I need to get going. I'm meeting somebody in a few days and I have some driving to do." I said standing up straighter.

"No. We can't let you go off driving to who knows where when you can't even walk in a straight line." Dean snapped at me. Sam had joined us and we were no standing in an awkward circle in the middle of the warehouse.

"Alex, you can barely stand let alone walk or drive anywhere." Sam said. I shook my head and pushed away from Dean to walk towards the main doors. I was well into the hallway to the side door where I stashed my backpack with extra supplies in it. Quickly I yanked it open and pulled out a couple gauze pads taping it over the wound in my side. Sam came down the hallway first just as I zipped the backpack shut. I slung the bag over my shoulder as I stood up to run. As i made it to my feet the world spotted black again as i swayed on my feet. Sam caught me before I hit the ground but I couldn't muster the energy to stand up again.

"No more Alex. Dean you drive Lizzie home. I'm taking her to the bunker." Sam said directing the last sentence to Dean. With that I was scooped up into Sam's arms and carried out to the impala. There must have been a blanket or something over the back seat because I wasn't laying directly on the seat. Dean had taken my keys and I could hear my truck pull away as he drove Lizzie home. Sam turned on the impala ad headed towards the highway. Somewhere along the way I blacked out because I don't remember anything past the in ramp.

* * *

**Please Review if you have time. Criticism is always great. Give me your theories as to what you think is up with Alex, She has visions, like Sam's, and she can't touch holy fire, like angels. I'm curious as to what you guys think.**


	9. New Homes and Phone Calls

**I'm back. I know. It has been forever, I got a job and I haven't had the time or motivation to write. Two five hour car trips later and I finally have enough to feel like I can keep posting.I'm working on chapter twelve right now so I have content for you guys. Please please review. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

The soft sheets felt foreign against my skin. I knew I wasn't back at my cabin because I always called my dad when I stopped for a few days there. Of course I would wake up angry because he never answered my calls these days. That and I could sense someone else in the room with me. With a deep sigh I moved to push myself up into a sitting position.

"Whoa there Alex. Don't rush anything. You lost a lot of blood back there." Sam said carefully adjusting my pillows and helping me sit up. He handed me a glass of water before sitting back down in the chair that was next to my bed.

"Where am I?" I asked after downing the entire glass of water.

"Home. For Dean and me anyway. It's the Men of letters bunker. Everything you could possibly want to know about monsters is somewhere in this building." Sam said leaning back.

"And my truck?"

"In the garage freshly washed and with a nice tune up of the engine." Dean said leaning against the doorframe of the bedroom I was in.

"You have a garage here?" I asked. Dean nodded with a smile on his face.

"I'm going to run and grab something for dinner and pick up some stuff to make breakfast in the morning." He said to Sam.

" Wait, Dinner? How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Close to two days now. You woke up once yesterday afternoon, mumbled something about angels then went back to sleep." Dean replied.

"I need my phone then. My boyfriend is going to be worried sick." I demanded holding out my open hand. Dean reached into my bag and handed me my phone. There were eight missed calls and five of them were from my boyfriend. The others were from Lizzie. I leaned back closing my eyes with a sigh. Both of them were probably worried sick. Considering I was supposed to be at a movie with Ben right now and I was hours away from him I didn't blame him and Lizzie had probably seen me being carried out of the warehouse practically dying.

"I need to call a couple people back real quick. Can you two give me a few minutes?" I asked. Sam nodded and followed Dean out of the room closing the door behind him. Quickly I pressed the call back on Bens contact. Lizzie could wait a few minutes while I checked in with him. He picked up on the first ring.

"Alexandria, I swear to God... Where are you?" He asked.

"Kansas somewhere. Some demons almost got the better of me on a hunt. I'm just now getting around to a semi normal schedule. I just woke up. I'll be there next week, I promise." I said.

"Please tell me you are okay Alex. You don't realize how hard it is to think that every time I see you it could be the last time because you might killed be hunting before we meet up again."

"I'm fine, Ben and I understand what it is like to be on the other side of a hunting relationship. You will be eighteen soon and we can go hunting whenever you want. We will be together then. Only two more years."

"It seems so far away right now. I still have two more years of school to go and I can't imagine what I'm going to do with a high school diploma as a hunter."

"If we ever decide to settle down you can get a job while I go back to school and get my GED since I never finished high school legally. Do it for your mom if for nothing else."

"Fine. I'll see you in a week. Don't be late or I will be the one responsible for your death instead of some monster nobody will ever catch. I have chores I need to get done. Love you." Ben said then hung up. I was a horrible girlfriend. I only saw him twice a year and sometimes when I would swing through town. Other than that I would call him or Skype with him to stay in touch. How on earth he stayed sane while I was on some of my more dangerous hunts I would never know. Lizzie needed a phone call now before I could go explore this place the boys had brought me to. She almost missed my call as I was just about to hang up after four rings and no answer.

"Hello? She said answering.

"Guess who didn't die in that god forsaken warehouse!" I said way too excitedly for someone who just woke up from a very long nap indicted by loss of blood and exhaustion.

"Damn, Grace, I mean Alex. Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine Liz. The little hell spawns were being smart and I wasn't prepared for that to happen. I trust my friend got you home okay then?" I asked changing the subject.

"You keep some weird friends Alex. He was nice. A little rough around the edges but pretty nice considered. What exactly happened to you though? The tall dude carried you out of that warehouse."

"I screwed up and let my guard down. It opened up an old wound that hadn't quite healed yet and it hurt like hell. There was no way I was going to be able to drive you home safely. Dean told me that he was going to drive you home so that I could go back to the hotel and get patched up. After that I had to hit the road and cover some ground. I'm supposed to visit my boyfriend tomorrow this is the first chance I have gotten to call." I said.

"It's okay. I was worried but I figured you would call when you got the chance and I was right." She said.

"I try to call people back if I have to skip town quickly after meeting them. Sorry we couldn't have parted on happier terms. I'm heading out to get something to eat. I'll text you later if you still want to talk. If not you can forget you ever met me and we can both get on with our lives." I said swinging my legs off the bed. I was still wearing my bloody tank top and jean shorts from the night I went out with Lizzie.

"If you still want to talk to me I'm okay with that. Go eat and enjoy some time with your boyfriend. I'll talk to you when you are back on the road." Lizzie said.

"Well then. I'll talk to you in a week." I said then hung up. Lizzie had no idea. I would text her occasionally but I didn't want to get super close with her. The day I didn't respond to her messages she would think I was just not near my phone but then a month would go by with nothing from me and she would try again only to get a message back saying my phone had been deactivated because my body had been found someone after I was attacked by monsters. I would talk to her for a while before backing off on my replies so that she wouldn't get used to talking to me.

Sam and Dean had brought my bag inside… wherever we were. Inside I still had a couple changes of clothes since I never cleaned it out. Sliding on a clean tank top I tossed the other one in the trash can and dug out a pair of jeans. I dug my brush out and managed to get it through my hair before putting it back up into a braid. Sam was waiting for me in the hallway when I opened the door.

"I knew you wouldn't stay in bed like I told you. I might as well show you around while we are waiting for Dean to get back." He said.

"I can't think you or Dean rest as long as you are supposed to when you get hurt so why should I." I replied stuffing my phone into my pocket.

"No. We aren't exactly the greatest role models though."

"You two are practically legends in the hunting community. My mom used to tell me stories about two brothers who worked together to keep the really bad monsters at bay. When I got older I found the books and realized they weren't stories. That and I e-mailed the author every day for six months till he responded."

"I'm sure he loved that."

"He told me to bug off the first few times but I insisted that he tell me more because he knew way too much about hunting to not be a hunter or at least close friends with one."

"The books are all online now if you were wondering. The wifi isn't password locked since the only people allowed in here are close friends of Dean and I."

"And strange teenage girls that almost die in a warehouse fighting demons with you. Sorry I didn't say anything about the holy fire until it was there in front of me. I didn't think it would be an issue."

"It shouldn't have been. Those demons knew about your aversion to holy fire though so someone is telling them."

"There are only like four people that know. You, Dean, My boyfriend and an old hunting buddy from years ago."

"Well. Maybe you need to catch up with that old hunting buddy."

"Maybe. You said you were going to show me around. This place seems huge."

"It is we only use part of it. It used to be a base of knowledge for a group of people called the Men of Letters. Dean and I are the only legacies left so we have the entire place to ourselves." Sam said.

He showed me where His room was as well as Dean's and said that I could stay in the room I had woken up in as long as I wanted. Then there was the kitchen and the practice room, the "dungeon" and finally the library which connected to the door to the outside. Dean walked in just as we finished.

"I didn't figure you would stay in bed that long. I brought food." Dean said holding up two fast food bags.

"You two eat super healthy I see." I replied sarcastically as Dean came down the stairs.


	10. Alex's Busy Hunting Life

**Hey guys. New chapter. This one is a little short so I might post another one later this week. Depends on how much time I have. My senior Homecoming is Saturday so I'm getting really busy. Quick Shout out to GuardianGirl24 who read the whole thing when I posted the last chapter and reviewed it a bunch. Enjoy :)**

* * *

(One Week Later)

For the record, the bunker is the best place I have ever stayed. I had hot water for a shower clean bed sheets and a place for me to do research on any monster I had ever heard of. The boys had taken me in as one of their own. I only had one vision in the last week of a really easy ghost in a small town in Oklahoma. I took care of it and was back at the bunker in three days. Sam had found a lead on a hunt out in Colorado somewhere that we were supposed to be leaving for in the morning. I wouldn't be here in the morning though. True to my promise, I had to go meet Ben in Ohio before he killed me for not showing up again. It was well past midnight now and I needed to get going. Sliding out of bed I grabbed my duffle bag off the floor by the dresser and slipped my shoes on. Grabbing my hoodie that was draped over the back of the chair I headed out, making sure my note was lying in plain sight on the bed. I needed to get going but I didn't want to wake anyone. They could go on their hunt in Colorado while I spent a nice week not hunting with my boyfriend. It would be a nice break from all the crap life threw at me while I was hunting. This last incident with the demons was just one of several in the past few years.

My truck was in the garage so I pushed the door open as quietly as possible and pulled my truck out before darting back out to close the door. I had some miles to cover before morning and I sure hoped I could find an open coffee place in a few hours because I was going to need it.

* * *

(Yet Another Week Later)

One week isn't nearly enough time to spend with my boyfriend. If I wasn't so deeply tangled in hunting I would settle down somewhere close to him and go back to school. Maybe even go to college like a normal teenager. That was a terrifying thought. I left my truck outside and just slipped in the front door. It was late and the library was empty already. Since nobody was up I headed straight for my room and crashed into bed after throwing my bag into the chair.

The next morning, I woke to the sound of someone walking past the bedroom door in a hurry. With a sigh I pulled myself out of bed and changed into some clean clothes before heading downstairs to see what was for breakfast and what I missed. Both Sam and Dean were in the kitchen area when I got down there.

"Morning you two. Any interesting supernatural news in the week I've been gone?" I asked taking my normal chair.

"Good to see you too Alex. We thought you had left for good." Sam said. I snorted.

"All my stuff was still in my room. I just had to stop by my dad's cabin and then meet my boyfriend for the rest of the week." I said.

"So do you just up and quit hunting for a week?" Dean asked.

"Two weeks. One for my birthday one for Ben's. I get to be normal for a week. He gets to hunt docile ghosts for a week if I can find a case close by." I replied.

"How does a hunter girl who never goes to school end up with a normal kid who has never hunted before in his life?" Sam asked.

"He almost got carded in a bar full of hunters when he was looking for his dad. I stepped in and pulled some strings with the bartender so he could stay. I talked him out of hunting full time and told him I would keep an eye out for any signs of him. We learned after a while that we had mutual feelings for each other so we arranged the birthday agreement. Tada! I have a boyfriend who is normal. I'm going to go shower then I'm headed to the library to do some research and dress shopping. Ben asked me to his schools prom in a month." I said grabbing a piece of toast and heading back upstairs to get cleaned up.

* * *

Sam and Dean watched as Alex marched back out of the kitchen before turning back to their conversation.

"I don't know what to think now. She up and left for a week with only a note saying she would be back and then shows back up telling us she has been with her non-hunter boyfriend for the last week." Sam said with a sigh.

"If this is what it is like to have kids then I'll pass. Especially if it is a teenager. Some of the stuff she does just doesn't add up. Maybe we should ask Cas to look into her past for us. Maybe he can tell us something about this strange girl we let into our circle." Dean replied.

"You are the one he listens to, so go off in some corner and pray to him I'll be here when you get back." Sam told him with a grin on his face.

"Shut up."


	11. Psychic Attack

**Hey Guys. New Chapter time again. I'll talk a bit more at the end. Enjoy the chapter. :)**

* * *

"Load up, Alex. We found a hunt in Illinois." Sam said as I walked into the kitchen for breakfast the next morning.

"Cool, any idea what it is?" I asked.

"Not a clue. Can you force your visions by chance?"

"Not this far out. I need to be in a place where the haunting or the death was for me to get a vison pertaining to it. Give me ten to pack and we can hit the road." I replied with a forced smile before grabbing a Poptart and heading back to my room. In the couple weeks I had been here the room had changed. The scent of my perfume hung in the air and my clothes were strewn about the floor. I had a couple of old band posters on the wall that Dean had approved to put up as well as a couple newer artists that I had to sneak in. A sky blue fleece blanket was in a heap on the bed next to the pillowcases I had bought to match. I kicked over a pile of clothes looking for my favorite Black Sabbath t shirt when a headache knifed into my skull. _Why now?_ I thought pressing the heels of my palms into my eyes. _Just let it in, it hurts less when you let it in._ I repeated to myself over and over again as I let my mental block drop and the vision poured in.

I was standing in a town square somewhere in the rain in the middle of the night. Why I was there was anybody's guess. Looking around I realized I wasn't alone but there were others with me.

**_Welcome to the trials. You have been selected to compete against all other semi psychics like you in order to improve your gifts._** A voice said. I'll be honest, I panicked. I knew one other psychic and she would chew me out for letting this vison it like this. She had taught me how to block my visions out in the first place so psychic attacks like this wouldn't catch me. She told me my visions were the psychic gift of clairvoyance but there wasn't a single psychic in the world like me. Their visions could be controlled unlike mine and they could force their 'third eye" on what they wanted to see, again unlike me.

"I'm not in the mood right now." I grumbled turning and pushing my way through the crowd to the back. If I left the square I would be able to focus enough to pull my walls back up and get out of here.

**_Young Lady, if you try to move back in the ranks that moves you forward to the first spot as a fighter._**

"I'm sorry to inform you disembodied voice but I have other things to do besides participate in your games." I told it. Laughter echoed around the square where the rain had finally stopped.

**_You must. Once enrolled, the only way out is disqualification. You must put an honest effort into your fight and lose to be sent out._**

"Don't get me wrong I would love to join your games but I have to get back to packing. I'll talk to you later." I said they continued moving towards the edge of the square. People quit moving out of my way now though. They seemed to be trying to block me.

"Move!" I snapped at one boy in particular that seemed to be running parallel to me and cutting me off every chance he got. To my surprise the whole crowd around me backed away leaving me plenty of space to walk out of the square. Only later did I realize I pushed all the people around me out into the circle they were in.

**_Now, now. Pushing people isn't nice. You should be fighting with the higher crowd._**

I shook my head and pushed through more people before being picked up by the crowd and passed up to the front.

**_Win, and you may leave. Lose and it won't matter._**

The boy I was facing had a shocked looking expression on his face as I glared up at him.

"I don't have time for this." I snapped pushing the boy away from me. He stumbled backwards before being caught by a couple kids by the edge of the circle.

"You win."

"What?"

"You win. I've never met anyone whose eyes glow and I don't know if I want to fight someone like that." He said staying close to his friends who had caught him. Glancing down at one of the puddles I noticed my eyes really were glowing a bright blue.

**_You have won by forfeit. Do you wish to continue on leave?_**

"You know what I want. Let me go." I snapped at the sky. The voice was really starting to get on my nerves. Darkness clouded my vision as I was released but I heard the voice one last time.

**_You are my chosen one Alexandria. We are not done yet._**

* * *

"Alex, are you okay?" Sam asked shaking my shoulder. I blinked looking up into Sam's worried eyes.

"I'm fine. Give me a minute." I replied with a shaky breath. I didn't like what the voice had told me. My mom had said I was blessed by her but cursed by my father. Maybe that had something to do with what I had done in the vision/dream thing.

"Do you… want to talk about it?" Sam asked with hesitation in his voice.

"Not particularly. It wasn't exactly a fun experience." I grumbled digging into my bag for some painkillers. I hadn't been dragged into an experience like that in a while and the last one was nothing like this. For one, it knocked me out for a day. Obviously that didn't happen because Sam would have moved me to the bed after I didn't wake up.

"Anything useful at least?"

"Not even close. Unless a migraine before the road and the fact that I feel like an idiot count as useful to you." I replied.

"We can all pile into the impala Alex. You don't have to drive yourself. That way you can sleep off your migraine and be good to go when we get there."

"Give me a few minutes. It will probably subside enough for me to function but at the moment everything hurts. Stupid visons." I muttered then shoved my head into a pillow.

"I'll let Dean know we might be a bit since you are coming down off a vision at the moment." Sam said with a laugh.

"It wasn't a vision." I told the pillow but somehow Sam understood me.

"What?"

"It wasn't a vision. It was a psychic attack. Visions I can cope with but I haven't had an attack since just after I got back and I was stupid enough to let this one in." I told him.

"And you are absolutely sure you are okay then?" Sam asked. The concern in his voice was evident.

"Give me a couple of days to regroup and make sure my visions are still working properly. Usually they are just scare tactics but this one was different." I told Sam with a flick of my hand hoping he wouldn't think too much about it. "Get the Impala packed. I'll be down in a few."

Sam left shortly thereafter and I sighed. The silence of my empty room was bliss after everything that had just happened.

* * *

"What do you mean, attack?" Dean asked closing the trunk of the impala.

"She said it was a psychic attack. Like another person with a gift like hers used it against her and tried to hurt others with that ability." Sam replied.

"Damn. How do you even defend against something like that?"

"I'm not really sure. She said she hadn't had one since right after she got back so maybe she has her own ways. Neither of us are psychic so it isn't really an issue for us."

"It is for her though. I still don't like that she is hunting so much at such a young age."

"Don't tell her that. She will pull the raised in hunting card on you. She has read the books."

"If I ever find Chuck again I swear." Dean sighed.

* * *

**So, I love writing this story and I know I don't have a lot of readers but I cherish each and every one of you who do actually get this far into my story. I don't have a beta reader at this point so all of this comes unedited to you guys. Every single review I have gotten has been super positive and they make me smile. I really am going to try and update more because I'm coming up with new Ideas all the time for this story and what Alex is going to get caught up in next. That being said, If you guys have any ideas for hunts for them to go on I would appreciate it because I feel bad doing ghost or vamp hunts all the time. I'm going to stop talking now. Thanks again for reading. **

**~Mary**


End file.
